Dear Diary
by Washuu Puppet
Summary: Dear Diary, Hi ... it's me Misty again. Boy, have I had a weird day. My heart is so messed up...i love him, and i love HIM. What should I do?


Dear Diary,  
  
My Day:  
  
Hello, it's Misty again. It's about 10:30 p.m. and we just set up camp for the night. Tracey is out looking for firewood and Ash is conveniently stuck inside his sleeping bag. Pikachu and Togepi are sound asleep and the sky is filled with beautiful stars. It has been a wonderful day, diary. We've had many battles on this island and I've won all of mine. Tracey was nice and sketched me battling with Staryu. I have that picture safe in my backpack now. I felt quite special today since I won all of my battles, and Ash lost half of his. He says that I'm such a weak trainer. HA! I had so much fun mocking him about it this afternoon. He was speechless. I did feel sorry for Pikachu when that Donphan beat it, though. Poor thing. I was very amazed when my own little Togepi won a battle against a Skiploom. Go get 'em Togepi!  
  
Misty's little love corner:  
  
It's that time again, diary. I can't help but write about it. Looking back at all the former pages I've written in you diary makes me laugh. If I'm not mistaken, back on September 28, I wrote 7 pages in my little love corner section. And who else have I wrote about but Ash? No one, that's who! So here is another dose of my daytime dramas: I've decided to write a poem this time, and here it is:  
  
Midnight hair and dark mysterious eyes  
  
It seems that my love for you is just a simple lie  
  
You seduce me with your idiotic ways  
  
My love for you, seems like a phase  
  
I doubt that I care every time we conversate  
  
But by the time I tell my feelings, it will probably be too late  
  
So if you ever find this, my man of mystery  
  
I love you from my deepest heart, your very good friend, Misty  
  
Before bed goodbye:  
  
Well, Tracey is back from getting firewood and Ash has untangled himself from his sleeping bag, so I think that it is best for us to say goodbye now. Safety-first right? ^_^ I don't want anybody to read this diary, until I'm ready to show it. Good night.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day:  
  
Howdy, it's about 9:30 p.m. We are staying at a Poke' Center that over looks a stunning bay. You can see dozens of Magikarp and Goldeen swimming throughout it. I'm just sitting in the lobby right now. Ash and Tracey are in the hot tub outside. I said that I'd meet them out there in a few minutes, so this entry is going to be a little shorter then the others. I know I have my mind set on Ash, but I can't help but say that Tracey looks very hot in a bathing suit. Plus he doesn't have that headband on so he looks even better! ^_^ I just can't help myself! We didn't have any battles today though. My Pokemon were tired so that was a good thing. Right now, they are getting all fixed up with Nurse Joy, so they'll be feeling 100% by morning.  
  
Misty's little love corner:  
  
After I read that poem over that I wrote yesterday I get the feeling that my love for Ash is a little obsessive. Don't you think so? I think I need a short break from writing sonnets and stuff, so my little love corner is temporarily canceled. For today at least ^_^  
  
Before bed goodbye:  
  
Thank you for listening to my ramble on, diary. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise. I have to go get my bathing suit on now and go out with Tracey and Ash for a dip. Good thing I'll be in hot water so I'll have an excuse if I blush! ^_^. Good night.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day:  
  
In case you were wondering, diary, I had a fun time last night in the hot tub. Tracey and I ganged up and Ash and together we threw him into the bay. It was really comical! Lets just say that Ash wasn't too thrilled with us when he got out. He had a Magikarp stuck to his rear-end. Tracey and I got a good laugh out of that. It's about 2:30 in the morning. I couldn't sleep so I hulled out a flashlight and started to write. I kind of upset Ash from the light and woke him up. I'm lucky he didn't see what I was writing. I'm now under the covers. Man, I never realized how hot it could get under here. Whoa. Today was very boring. We (Tracey, Ash, and myself) didn't do much. I got them to go Poke'-fishing with me, but all Ash did was complain. "How the heck did you live like this before I stole your bike, Misty?" Ash had said. "If you think about it, I would say that I actually gave you a life!" That made me so mad. I got through to him though, if you know what I mean ^_^. I don't really care about my bike anymore. Now I just use my bike as an excuse, sort of, to be with Ash. I'm just glad that he doesn't bring it up much. It really shows that he likes me as a friend, well; at least I think it does.  
  
Misty's little love corner:  
  
Is it just I, or is there something about a hot tub that is some-what romantic? I mean, out under the stars, pleasant warmth, and a good person to share it with. Call me crazy if you want, but it was just like that last night. The jet bubbles hitting your back and legs, conversation and laugher—they are just so pleasurable to me. Call me crazy if you want, but it was just like that last night. I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow…  
  
Before bed goodbye:  
  
I know that this part doesn't live up to its title tonight since I'm already in bed, but still, it's a goodbye. I'll give you every detail tomorrow night on what happened the day before. Again there will be some tidbit about Ash that I have to tell you. As always I'll say how my Pokemon are doing. But you have about 12 hours to wait. ^_~ Good night.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day:  
  
Ahh, nice and quiet; it's nice to have the wind blow through your hair. The gang and I are on a fairy headed for some island (I forgot the name ^_^o). I'm sitting on the deck by the stern in a comfy lawn-chair. It's about 6:30 p.m. so it is still light out. Again I had a close encounter with some one reading you, diary. I was going to write in you earlier (and I started to) but Ash came up from behind and looked over my shoulder saying: "What cha doing Misty?" It scared me half to death. Sorry, but I had to slam you shut. I walked away from that spot saying: "It's nothing, Ash. Nothing." But he kept on following me, trying to see what you contained. I finally shook him loose though. The same thing happened with Tracey a few hours later. I was like, "Oh my gosh! This can't be happening!" and when I shouted that, the two boys just looked at me with the oddest expression on their faces. Then, they laughed. How embarrassing. But now, I irrevocably got you to myself, a peaceful evening is on my way!  
  
Misty's little love corner:  
  
Is it just I, or does Ash have some sort of pleasure in annoying me? He bugs and nags away, 24/7! Sometimes I don't know why I put up with it. He mocks me, torments me, embarrasses me, and everything else there is to officially tick somebody off. But there is just something about that kid that makes me stay by this side. There is some sort of force that is attracting me to him like cobalt to a magnet. It is starting to freak me out, actually. Why am I sticking around? Why? It certainly can't be because he's flawless. He is defiantly maladroit. What is keeping me here?  
  
Before bed goodbye:  
  
Well, it's about 7:00 now, and I have to go to dinner with Ash and Tracey. I hope the food on this boat is edible. Oh well, I'll have to live with it. Good night, diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day:  
  
Well, the dinner was actually quite good. I've never eaten as much seafood as I did last night! Scallops, crab, shrimp, and lobster; it was amazing! Good thing we paid for it when we bought the tickets, otherwise I don't think I'd live through the bill. Well, it is after lunch right now and Ash and Tracey are taking a dip in the pool. We will be docking within the hour. I had an odd experience this morning. After breakfast the guys and I were just walking around the deck when we heard this barking. All of a sudden, a Growlithe came running up and tackled me. It hurt, yes. He must have gotten loose and was very untamed because he scratched and bit. Man that hurt worse. I have a few scratches left on my arms and legs, but besides that I'm doing fine. Good thing it was only a puppy so it's claws weren't as long as an adults. The scratches aren't as deep that way. I just want to know why it attacked me. Why not one of the boys? I'm not saying I want them to get hurt, but why me? I was walking in the middle if that made a difference. Oh well, you live and learn. And then get Luvs, hehehehe ^_^.  
  
Misty's little love corner:  
  
Not much to report today, dairy. Nothing happened that would cause my revealing. Being attacked by a gigantic dog isn't romantic at all. At least I got an apology from the Growlithe's trainer. Oh, I'm getting off of the subject.  
  
Subject: Ash.  
  
Ideas: None.  
  
I'm in trouble now. Sheesh, I can usually write a good paragraph about that kid, and now my mind is blank. Well, I better go so I can get ideas for tomorrow ^_^. See ya then.  
  
Before Bed Goodbye:  
  
Nothing to say this time but goodbye, I'll see you then. Good night.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day:  
  
Welcome to the aisle of Plumeria! We docked at about 1:30 yesterday afternoon and we've been staying at the local Poke' Center as usual. There was a Pokemon Water Show going on that we saw. In my words it was paradise. All those water Pokemon playing around, diving and surfacing, doing tricks and getting rewarded with Poke' treats. If I remember this place when I grow up, I'm going to be one of those trainers that worked there. I'll be "Misty, the water Pokemon extrodenar! Come one, Come all to see this young beauty in action as her magnificent and talented Water Pokemon perform with polish and style!" ^_^ I'm so happy at the thought. Ash had a battle this afternoon with a girl named Whitney. If Brock were still here, he'd be fawning over her like a dog at a dinner table. That always made me sick, poor girls who had to deal with that. I'm glad Tracey came along; otherwise Brock would still be roaming the island in search of Officer Jenny. Sheesh…but I'm getting off the subject. Whitney lost the battle. She didn't seem too disappointed though. She said it would be nice to have a rematch and it was nice to meet us. Friendly girl. Wonder if I'll see her again?  
  
Misty's little love corner:  
  
I'm trying to think of where I'd be if I never pulled Ash out of the pond with my fishing pole. Where would I be if he never stole my bike? Where would I be if I actually turned around in the Viridian Forest after he said he'd leave without me and go with Pikachu and Caterpie? Would he just leave Pewter City after he got his Boulder Badge if I wasn't watching his battle? Oh, *holds head * -_- better not think of Pewter City, then Brock comes to mind. Forget Pewter City. But I want to know if he'd want me with him if I ever left. If I all of a sudden disappeared, would he look for me? If I had said that I'd give him a ride to Viridian City on my bike, would we be together by now? If I had been a little nicer, would Brock have never joined up with him? (That would had been nice ^_^ but,)…It is sort of depressing to think about, so I better drop it.  
  
Before Bed Goodbye:  
  
Well, I better get back to reality and leave my little fantasies behind for now. I'll be back tomorrow with more to report, more to blab about, more to ramble on with. Ramble, ramble, and ramble! Thanks for listening to me for all this time. I know I have a while before I have to crawl into bed, but I have to say goodbye. Good night. ^_~v  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day:  
  
*Yawn *, yet another boring day. We took a walk this afternoon, but that was boring because nobody said anything. We were going to go swimming, but it started to rain. It is still raining. Oh yeah, something did happen. While we were on our walk, Whitney showed up again. She did get her wish and got a rematch with Ash. She still lost. She then talked to Ash privately after the battle; Tracey and I couldn't hear what they were talking about. We just saw lips moving and nodding heads, and then a wave goodbye from both of them. We asked him about it, but he said it was nothing important. I'm kind of suspicious though. Maybe I'm a little over protective at times, but I'm still a little worried. It still rains.  
  
Misty's little love corner:  
  
Again another question to be asked, but never to be answered. What if there were to be another girl to join our gang? What if Brock went back to the gym and this trainer along the side of the road made friends and joined up with Ash and I. Would I just be pushed aside and be forgotten, even if I fought for my position? Would I become the dust on the road that their feet kicked up? If that ever happened, I'd feel as dim-witted as Psyduck. Grrrr…. Get back in your Poke' Ball! Sorry, Psyduck thought I called on him. I swear that duck has no brains what so ever. Well, better cut off the love stuff for now.  
  
Before Bed Goodbye:  
  
Well, yet another day has passed and one is waiting to come. Yet some more questions stated and still more to be stated. Reminds me of a song: "We've got to start feeding our souls. Not our addictions or afflictions of pain to avoid the same questions we must ask ourselves to get any answers." Well, good night dairy. See you tomorrow.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day:  
  
Ash is missing again. It's rather odd once you think about it. He left us a note that said the following: "Guys-I went for a walk, be back soon, probably before breakfast. See ya then-Ash-." The thing is, he must have left that before 8:00, because he left before Tracey and I woke up. The other thing is, now it is 11:00, after breakfast. He never misses a meal. Tracey and I had breakfast two hours ago, so we are at least a little worried. Well, that's all I have to report.  
  
Misty's little love corner:  
  
I worry too much. I can't seem get my mind off of Ash. I also can't think of anything to write since my mind is too distracted. I'm sorry diary, I'll have more tomorrow, I promise.  
  
Before Bed Goodbye:  
  
Well, even thought it's way before bed, I'll say bye now. More stuff is on the way, trust me ^_~. That's it; I can't stand it! I'm going out to look for Ash. Good night, diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My day/ Misty's little love corner:  
  
I'm on a fairy heading for Trovita Island, alone. I'm all by myself, nobody else but me. Sorry if I get your pages wet, but I can't help but cry. I've been crying nonstop for at least three hours now. I know it's stupid, and you'll think it's even more stupid after I tell you why I'm on this fairy alone and why I'm crying. I decided to combine my day along with my little love corner because they are practically the same thing now. Just to make it easier, I'll put it in dialog so you know exactly what happened.  
  
Beginning:  
  
It all started when I went out of the Poke' Center to go look for Ash. I walked down to the pier, not there. I looked in the restaurant, not there either. I walked to the beach; Ash was nowhere to be seen. Looked at the Poke' Mart, still not found. I was so confused. Where the heck could he have gone?  
  
The island of Plumeria is just so small; there was nowhere else to look. Wait; there was the park. I went there, certain I'd find him. I looked over by the playground equipment and by the duck pond. I looked by the miniature golf course but he wasn't there either. As I walk down the path, I see a spot of black in between some shrubbery. I go over and look. Lone behold, Ash was sitting on a park bench by a tree. But, there was another person there. Whitney.  
  
To be continued(  
  
Before Bed Goodbye:  
  
I'll tell you the middle portion tomorrow. I thought I'd give it to you with a few breaks in between. I needed to take a breather also. I need to pull myself together. Why and I crying about this? Why? *Cry * Oh well…Good night.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My day/ Misty's little love corner:  
  
Well, nothing much happened today. I'm still on the fairy heading to Trovita Island. I'll be docking tomorrow afternoon. I thought that I'd stop by at Rudy's to say hi. Maury will be happy to see me. She said last time I was at Trovita that she wanted me to be her big sister. Maybe I should call to give them a warning? I might. Well, you waited for it. Here is the middle section of my story.  
  
Middle:  
  
I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did when I saw Ash and Whitney together. I told you before; I'm a little over protective. But they were kissing? I couldn't stand it! Rage filled my head without warning. I didn't want to scream or anything because then they'd hear me. I had to get my fury out somehow, so I kick the tree I was standing next too. Lucky me, a Sentret fell out and feel on the ground in front of the 'new couple'. I covered my mouth before I could curse myself at the failure. I kicked the tree again but this time no Pokemon had fallen out. Thank goodness, but I stubbed my toe. I start to cry in pain because I still don't want to scream.  
  
"Tret?" said the Sentret that fell out of the tree, as it looked up confused at Ash and Whitney.  
  
I just turned around and ran, hoping not the catch their attention. I run down the park path with my hands covering my face. Again lucky me, Ash followed. "Misty? Stop, will ya?" he said has he ran after me.  
  
"What?" I half screamed as I turned around to face him. My face was stained and red from my tears.  
  
"Why are you crying? And why were you spying on me?" Ash asked.  
  
"I wasn't spying on you. I was looking for you because Tracey and I were worried about you."  
  
"But why are you crying?" he asked again.  
  
"You don't understand." I reply.  
  
"What don't I understand? Misty…" he didn't finish because I did another action I regret. I slapped him across the face. He looked at me bewildered as he rubbed his cheek. "Misty…" I slapped him again.  
  
"I hate you." I reply.  
  
"What?" Ash said. Slap.  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"Misty…I…" Ash continued. Slap. "Misty!" I finally calm my hands. "What don't I understand?"  
  
"I wish I could tell you." I reply and turn to run yet again. I run straight to the Poke' Center. I knew Ash didn't follow me this time. I was happy for that.  
  
To be continued(  
  
Before Bed Goodbye:  
  
The End is tomorrow, Diary. I hope you get most of the idea of why I was crying so hard yesterday. Not from me stubbing my toe, but from the conversation I had with Ash. Good night.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day:  
  
Welcome to Trovita Island. I haven't gone to Rudy's place yet, but I'm going to a little later in the afternoon. I'm at the local Pokemon Center just to give my Pokemon a good rest. There are so many memories here. I went up to the Trovita gym but an assistant told me that Rudy was out with a challenger. He was doing that one boat and target test that he did with Ash. So I didn't want to bother Maury, since she must have been home alone. Well, as promised, here is the end of my little story.  
  
Misty's little love corner:  
  
End:  
  
I forgot how long of a walk it was to the park, it seemed longer when I was running. I was replaying the scene that I had just witnessed over and over in my head. The passion and the pain.  
  
I finally get to the Poke' Center at which we were staying. I run in through the doors and notice Tracey sitting in the front lobby looking over his sketches. I cover my face so he doesn't see my tears, but it was no use. He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulder, so I stopped.  
  
"Misty, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Tracey asks.  
  
"Nothing, nothing!" I protest.  
  
"It has to be something, then you wouldn't be crying, Mist. What's the matter?" He asks again.  
  
"Allergies." I lie. "Just allergies that's all. The pollen is really high this time of year."  
  
Tracey doesn't ask any more questions. I go back into our little room that we were sleeping in every night. I grab my backpack and bundle up all the stuff that I had sitting out. Pikachu scarred my half to death when it fell off of Ash's bunk. It must have been napping or something.  
  
"Pika-Pi. Chu?" it asked me.  
  
I didn't say anything, just grabbed my things and walked out the door. I passed Tracey in the lobby and didn't say a word. I just closed my eyes and walked out the door. "Good-bye." I whispered to myself.  
  
End of continuation(  
  
Before Bed Goodbye:  
  
Well, there you have it. The story behind why I am here at Trovita alone, by myself. I should go over to Rudy's before it gets dark, so I better get going. I'll fill you in on everything, yet again, Diary. Until then, goodbye and goodnight. ~Misty~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day:  
  
Well, as I told you before I went over to Rudy's place. He was very pleased to see me again. Maury was more then delighted. They asked why I was here and I just said that I wanted to make a visit. What really made me feel kind of bad was when they asked where Ash and Tracey were. I looked at the floor and tried not to cry. "They are back at Plumeria." I reply; I wasn't lying so I was happy. But Rudy was still confused why I wasn't with them. He could tell by the look in his eyes the last time I left that he knew that I had my mind set on Ash. Again I was treated to an exquisite dinner. We went to the gym afterwards and I got to see all his Pokemon again. It was true that he had a challenger match the next morning. He said that I could come and watch if I wanted to. I had nothing else to do so I said yes. While I was there I asked him if there were any apartments up for rent. He said that I could use his guest room, so I excepted and now I'm sleeping here, and writing to you of course ^_^. Tomorrow after the battle, Maury and I are going down to the beach to have some afternoon fun. Can't wait.  
  
Misty's little love corner:  
  
It seems that this section of my journal entry is of no use anymore. All I can think of to say is how upset and sad I am that I'm not going to be with Ash anymore. It's not like I don't enjoy being here with Rudy and his sister, I do. But there is just something missing. I can't really figure out what even though it is kind of obvious. My guesses are that Whitney is going to take my place as soon as you can say: "Poke' Ball go!" Oh well, I had it coming; I guess you could say. I've had my turn with Ash and I guess I've reached my end in filling that position.  
  
Before Bed Good-bye:  
  
I'll tell you everything about the match and the beach party tomorrow. I bet it will be loads of fun. Until then, goodbye and goodnight. ~Misty~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day:  
  
Well, the match went well. Rudy was so close to winning, but again the challenger got lucky and beat him at the last Pokemon. Memories filled my head as I watched Rudy and this trainer battle. The really creepy part was that the girl that was battling Rudy used the same Pokemon Ash did: Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. I was just so surprised; my eyes were wide in shock. Maury noticed my expression and asked what was wrong. When I said what the coincidence was, she just looked at me and said: "You miss him, don't you?" I looked at her in a confused daze. I didn't reply for I knew whatever I was going to say was going to put me back on a fairy heading for Plumeria. So I quickly smiled back to her to reassure that I was still alive ^_^. The beach party was fun too! It felt good be see sitting on a lawn chair shifting your hands through a pile of white sand. I needed to work on my tan anyway! Maury and I went down to the harbor afterwards and had a junk food lunch. Chili Dogs and Ice cream, not to mention a large order of French Fries. Maury made me so happy when she said: "I guess you turned out to be my big sister after all!" It felt good to know that I was wanted here at Trovita instead of me running from my problems.  
  
Misty's little love corner:  
  
Another bad thing about leaving is that I can't see Tracey anymore. I want to call, but I'm afraid that Ash will answer the phone. We (the guys and I) were planning on staying on Plumeria for at least another week, so I know they are still there. Each of those little cabins that were at the Poke' Center had their separate phone so we could have private conversations. I don't know if I should take the risk. Once I think about it, I'm acting pretty stupid about this situation. Shouldn't I be happy that Ash found someone? I guess I just wanted that someone to be me. I should face the facts, Ash and I weren't meant to be, that's all there is. All I can say to that is that Whitney is very luck to have gotten on the path to his heart. I looked and looked for that road, but I guess she beat me to it. Good luck with him Whitney, don't make the same mistake I made.  
  
Before Bed Goodbye:  
  
Well, plans are uncertain for tomorrow. I'll just wing it like I was still on the unknown roads of Kanto. New things to discover are on my way; I'll take a long walk around the island and check out the main attractions. Well, I hope a fun time is on my way. Good night, diary. ~Misty~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day:  
  
I dragged a lawn chair out from the spa and placed it on this cliff above the bay. It's nice to sit up here and just think. I've been doing it for quite a few days now and it's actually really relaxing. It's the first time I've brought you up here, though. Days float by here, just like I did on Ash's Lapras for that one lovely year. I know I'm wanted here because Rudy always says how nice to was for me to come back. He notices my sadness when I'm having a spell of it every once and a while. He cares about me and that makes me feel special, and wanted. For some weird reason, I just want to cry right now. There is something going on inside me that I can't put my finger on. Why is this happening to me? Is it because I miss Ash, or that I'm jealous of Whitney? But I shouldn't be sad, I should be happy! I'm back with Rudy after all this time. Maybe I should have stayed with him back when Ash was journeying through the Orange Islands. Maybe it would have been best if I stayed with him instead of trying to get Ash to see me more then a traveling buddy. Stupid Misty, trying to find a love that will never exists—stupid, stupid stupid.  
  
Misty's little love corner:  
  
Well, that one day, could it be? When I was dreaming 'bout you baby, you were dreaming of me. Call me crazy; call me blind. To still be suffering it's stupid, after all of this time. Did I loose my love to some one better, and does she love you like I do. I do, you know I really really do. Well, hey, so much I need to say. Been lonely since the day—the day I went away. So sad but true, for me there's only you. Been crying since the day—the day you went away. I remember, date and time: September twenty-second, Sunday; twenty-five after nine. In the doorway, with my case, no longer shouting at each other, there were tears on our faces. And we were letting go of something special, something we'll never have again. I know, I guess I really really know. Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone, how could I carry on. The day I went away. 'Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say, been crying since the day. The day I went away.  
  
Before Bed Goodbye:  
  
Well, yet another day lies before me. There's another adventure to overcome and more things to discover, another day. I want to call, I will. I am going to call tomorrow morning. Goodnight for now. ~Misty~.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day:  
  
The call, oh boy, was I lucky! Ha, just kidding. I wasn't lucky at all! For one, Whitney answered the phone. So, I was replaced that quickly, she was no sleeping in my bed! She put on the nice act and said how much she missed me. I just said 'hi' and asked for Tracey. Again my luck ran out because she replied that both the boys were out to breakfast. I requested that she not tell them about my call, but I high doubt that she will. Another thing I thought was weird was that she was wearing Ash's hat. Now what the heck is up with that? Ash practically never let anybody touch it before and now it was on a different head. Again, what the heck is up with that? Oh well, back to the daily activities. Maury and I went down to the battlefield again in the afternoon because Rudy had another challenger. This time he won. All three of us went out for a nice lunch and then down to the beach again. Something must be wrong with my skin because it is not tanning! Maybe it's a genetic thing.  
  
Misty's little love corner:  
  
Why don't I like the girl I see? The one that's standing right in front of me. Why don't I think before I speak? I should have listened to the voice inside me. I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind. To say the kind of things I said last night. Mirror mirror hanging on the wall, you don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all. Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me and bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me. Why did I let you walk away? When all I had to do was say I'm sorry. I let my pride get in the way. Now in the heat of the moment, I was to blame. I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind. Now in the cold light of the day I realize. Mirror mirror hanging on the wall, you don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all. Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me and bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me. If only wishes could be dreams and all my dreams could come true. There would be two of us standing here in front of you. If you could show me that someone that I used to be. Bring back my baby, my baby to me.  
  
Before Bed Goodbye:  
  
* Sigh* I never thought that I would do the same things two days in a row here on Trovita. I thought that it would be as time consuming as when I was with Ash and Tracey. I guess I was wrong on that. A tribute to Ash: It is no long, but I was so wrong. Then I realized you turned around and you were gone. If I say I want you back, would you turn around and say you want me too. 'Cause I say I want you back, this time I really mean it. Goodnight ~Misty~.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day:  
  
Well, what is there to say about what happened today? Well, the best word I can put is NOTHING! If I did write what I did then I think it would be better if you just read my last two entries over again. I hate it when you want to forget certain things, like scary movies and stuff, and it just comes back to mind when you think things just can't get any worse. Why can't I forget Ash? Oh come on, Misty! Shut up will ya? You need to shut up and shut down about this whole thing with Ash Ketchum. Forgive me diary, I had to yell at myself on paper other then screaming at myself in real life, it's more comforting.  
  
Misty's little love corner:  
  
I was walking down the street one day. Then I saw you; I didn't know what to say. Your eyes were shining; your smile was so kind. When I saw you I wanted you to be mine. Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like. Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky. And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams. But I can show you, what love means. One day you came and talked to me. And you said we are meant to be. I was happy; everything was so nice. But then I found out that everything was a lie. Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like. Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky. And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams. But I can show you, what love means. How could you do this to me? You said we were meant to be. You showed me how to cry, when you told me that everything was a lie. Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like. Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky. And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams. But I can show you what love means.  
  
Before Bed Goodbye:  
  
If you were wondering about my last three entries in my little love corner, I can understand. For the past three days I have been writing songs that I feel fit my situation at the moment. I might have another one tomorrow but I'm not sure. Hope you are enjoying them ^_^. Have a nice day and Goodnight. ~Misty~.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day:  
  
AAAHH! Oh my gosh. * Pant * I can't believe what just happened! I was walking in downtown Trovita at the outlet Mall when I saw him. Tracey? Why in the world was he here at Trovita Island? Especially at a mall, I know him and he is not the shopping type. I thought he was still back at Plumeria or something with Ash, but he wasn't! I had to make a really quick exit because where ever Tracey is; Ash is soon to follow. And if Ash was following whom else but Whitney was behind him? I dodged behind a roasted nut stand and watched him pass me by. Oh, I miss him so much! I wanted to jump out of my hiding and just hug him until he suffocated. Where ever you are tonight, Tracey. Just to let you know, I miss ya buddy—don't forget me!  
  
Misty's little love corner:  
  
Take me back into thee arms my love. Need me like you did before. Touch me once again, and remember when. There was no one that you wanted more. Don't go; you know you'll break my heart. She'd want a view like I win. Love the one who'll stay. When she walks away. And you'll know I'll be standing here still. I'll be waiting for you. Here inside my heart. I'm the one who wants to love you more. You will see I've forgiven you. For everything you did. Let me be the one to love you more. See me as if you never knew. Hold me so you can't let go. Just believe in me, I will make you see. All the things that your heart needs to know. I'll be waiting for you. Here inside my heart. I'm the one who wants to love you more. You will see I've forgiven you for everything you did. Let me be the one to love you more. Some way, all the love that we had—can be saved! But every test will find a way. Believe me, I will make you see. All the things that your heart needs to know! I'll be…waiting for you. Here inside my heart. I'm the one who wants to love you more. You will see I've forgiven you. For everything you did. Let me be the one to love you more.  
  
Before Bed Goodbye:  
  
That was yet another song. I think I'm out dry with melodic lyrics for now. I can't think of anymore. Oh, I wish I could see Tracey again tomorrow. I just need to gather up my courage again so I can go up to him and at least say 'hi'. Maybe another song tomorrow diary, thanks for listening to all of them and to me rambling on and on about my pathetic love life. I know I'm only 14, but I can't help but think about certain things, ya know. ^_^ Goodnight. ~Misty~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day:  
  
I'm going to forget about my love corner for today, diary. Yet another dilemma happened to me and I'd like to share the story. It doesn't have anything to do with Ash, so you might be in luck. It has to do with Maury and Rudy. Again I think it would be easier to understand if I put it in dialog, so I guess I should say enjoy, but it wasn't enjoyable for me.  
  
Beginning:  
  
I walk into Rudy's place with my arms full of grocery bags. I had stocked up on some stuff because I was going to do some exploring of my own so I didn't have to take a fairy. I should just surf on one of my Pokemon to get around. I go to the guest room I was staying in and unpack the bags and reassemble them into my backpack. When I started to pack the things that I had out, I realized that something was missing. You were, diary. My diary was gone! I panicked at the moment as I ran out of my room and then Maury stopped me.  
  
"Hey Misty! I was cleaning your room for you when I saw this really cool looking book! Since I had to read a book for the summer for my class, I thought I would read something that my big sister is interested in! It was such a good book that I thought my big brother should read it!" Maury said.  
  
"You did what?" I practically scream. "You read the whole thing? And now Rudy is reading it too!"  
  
"He said that he might." Maury replied. "I gave him a summary though!"  
  
"How could you do that, Maury?" I ask.  
  
"Do what?" Maury says.  
  
"That was my diary! My private book, you weren't supposed to read it!" I cry.  
  
I don't wait for her to reply, I just run into the living room to find Rudy sitting in the recliner about half way through. I run over to him and grab it out of his hands.  
  
"How could you, Rudy?" I yell. "You invaded my privacy with out asking! This is my diary for your information and I don't care for anybody to read it but me!"  
  
Rudy has a blank face. "I'm sorry, Misty. I didn't know it was your diary. I thought it was a book, like Maury said."  
  
"What else would it be if most of the openings are: Hi, it's Misty again?" I ask.  
  
"I thought you were authorizing a book that was in a diary format." Rudy replies.  
  
"Oh come on! What a pathetic excuse! This is my personal life, Rudy. And you invaded it. I want a decent apology. And if you could please tell me how far you've gotten." I say.  
  
To be continued(  
  
Before Bed Goodbye:  
  
Well, you get the main idea from just that. I can't believe he would do that. I can understand Maury because she's a little younger and not as mature, but Rudy? Well, you'll see what happens next tomorrow, okay? Goodnight Diary! ~Misty~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day:  
  
Well, since it is so early in the morning, I can't tell you what exactly happened today ^_^. I will tomorrow to catch up and stuff. I thought I would write in you a little earlier on the subject of Rudy reading my diary while it was fresh in my mind. So, here you go, another helping of my life.  
  
Middle/End:  
  
"Misty," Rudy replies. "I'm really sorry, I really am! And I hate to say that I was on the last page when you took it away. I know practically everything… About Ash. Are you…"?  
  
"Forgive me." I butt in.  
  
"What?" Rudy asks.  
  
"You probably think now that I'm only here to get away from my troubles. You probably think that I'm here just to get away and not because I really want to be with you. But it do, Rudy, I want to be with you. I just kept this diary because I needed to get my feelings on paper. It was stupid of me to think that I had Ash, hook line and sinker. I was stupid to write about him with such passion and admiration." I reply.  
  
"No you're not." Rudy says. "Misty, you love Ash, don't you?"  
  
I just nod with sad eyes.  
  
"Then that wasn't stupid at all! Feelings are feelings, I can't judge because you feel for somebody like that. I was wrong in coming on so strong when we first met. I was moving too fast in our relationship. You are a wonderful girl, Misty. Even though your heart is dedicated to Ash, I still feel that I have a part of it."  
  
I pierce my lips and look up at him. "But if I read the whole thing over, it sounds like I have to have love. If one guy goes with another girl, I run to another expecting to be loved by him."  
  
"Misty," Rudy says. "You are more then a friend to me, and you're always welcome here. If it's love you're searching for, then don't give up. Misty, I love you, but I love you as a friend. I care about you, and I want you to live your dreams. Don't give up on Ash just because of this fling. If he is a true friend, he'll come back."  
  
"Thank you Rudy." I replied.  
  
"No problem. I'm sorry I read it."  
  
"I now think that it was sort of a good thing. I should have let my feelings out instead of keeping them all locked up. You helped them along, Rudy. Thank you."  
  
"No problem." He says again.  
  
He leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek then walks out of the room. "Dinner will be ready at five. If you wish to come we'll be waiting for you."  
  
"I'll be there! Thanks again Rudy."  
  
Before Bed Goodbye:  
  
Well, there you have it. I guess something good can come out of something bad. I'm just glad that Rudy understood my feelings for Ash and that he didn't want me to give up on him. Maybe this was just a stupid fling. Maybe Ash will come back to me after all. I sure hope so! Goodnight ~Misty~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day:  
  
Hide me please! This, this doesn't make sense! It can't be. I need to stay here for a while until this passes. You're probably wondering why I'm acting so funny, but it's Ash. He's here. I saw him get off a fairy with Tracey about a half an hour ago. I was downtown shopping and that's when it happened. I almost dropped all my bags. I quickly got out of sight and headed for Rudy's place again. I have this strange feeling that he's not here just to stock up on supplies. You know, that strange sinking feeling. Seeing him again makes me realize how much I miss him. But I need to move on with my life! I can't just wait for it to finish by itself. I have to confront him sometime, ya know. I mean, why hide all the time when I just need to get my feelings out like Rudy said. That was good advice.  
  
Misty's little love corner:  
  
I wanna be the face you see when you close your eyes. I wanna be the touch you need every single night. I wanna be your fantasy, and be your reality. And everything between. I want you to need me, like the air you breathe. I want you to feel me, in everything. I want you to see me, in your every dream. The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you! I want you to need me, need me--like I need you. I wanna be the eyes that look deep into your soul. I wanna be the world to you, I just want it all. I wanna be your deepest kiss, the answer to your every wish. And all you ever need. I want you to need me, like the air you breathe. I want you to feel me, in everything. I want you to see me, in your every dream. The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you. I want you to need me, need me. 'Cuz I need you more then you could know. And I need you to never never let me go. And I need to be deep inside your heart. I just want to be everywhere you are! I wanna be the face you see when you close your eyes. I wanna be the touch you need every single night. I wanna be your fantasy, and be your reality. And everything between…I want you to need me, like the air you breathe. I want you to feel me, in everything. I want you to see me, in your every dream. 'Cuz baby I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you! I want you to need me, like I need you.  
  
Before Bed Goodbye:  
  
That is the final song. I have this other strange feeling that I won't need that love corner anymore. The vibration I got when I saw Ash just triggered something in my heart. I.. I don't know what's come over me. But, I don't want to say goodbye to Rudy again. I'm in trouble -_- …I'll deal with it later! ^_^ Goodnight ~Misty~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day/Misty's little love corner:  
  
I was Poke' Fishing this morning. I thought I was getting away from everything and was going to have a nice quiet, relaxing morning. But, I was wrong on that note. I was peacefully holding my rod, waiting for a bite when I saw a Marril float by. But this was no ordinary Marril, for holding on to its tail was a guy. My heart jumped at the sight of Tracey swimming along with his Marril. He took a break and glanced over at the shore where I was sitting. He immediately swam over. I wanted to get up and run, run back to Rudy's. But something inside held me, stopping me from standing up and actually getting away from that beach. When he finally got to shore we had this conversation:  
  
"Misty?" He asked kinda confused. "Is that you?"  
  
"Who else would it be? I'm only about a foot away from your face." I reply.  
  
"Yeah, that was a stupid question. So what you've been up to? Why did you leave?" Tracey asked.  
  
"I've been doing good. I'm staying in a guest room at Rudy's place."  
  
"Oh," he said in an odd tone that just made me nervous.  
  
"If I tell you why I left, will you promise not to laugh?" I request.  
  
"It's Whitney isn't it?" Tracey finishes for me.  
  
I say nothing; just stare at the sandy terrain. I felt so foolish, and dumb. I could feel my face go red as he looked at me.  
  
"Misty,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ash came here to look for you." Tracey ends.  
  
I just look up at him with a surprised eye. He smiles a little bit and nods. "He…is?" I stutter.  
  
"MmmHmm." He says.  
  
"I…uh…"  
  
"Exactly." Tracey smiles. "I think you should see him."  
  
"No," I practically yell. "I can't see him!"  
  
"How about you meet me for breakfast tomorrow morning." Tracey suggests. "And only Me." He adds for safety.  
  
I sigh and give in. "That would be nice."  
  
"Good, meet me at 8:30. Does the Trovita Inn sound good?" Tracey asks.  
  
"Yes, it does. I'll see you there—8:30." I assure.  
  
He smiles one last time and swims off again down the east shoreline. I watch him until he is just a little black dot. I take my rod in and walk up to Rudy's place for the afternoon.  
  
Before Bed Goodbye:  
  
I'll tell you everything about our little breakfast date, don't you worry. I have a weird feeling that he is going to talk about Ash a lot. I guess I'll have to deal with it. Goodbye for now and Goodnight! ~Misty~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day/ Misty's little love corner:  
  
Breakfast was nice. I met Tracey at the Trovita Inn a little before 8:30 and we were seated at a table over looking the ocean. We ordered our food and then started to talk about things:  
  
"So," I start. "How have you been doing, Tracey?"  
  
"I've been doing fine." He replies.  
  
"That's good." I say.  
  
"So, you've been staying over at Rudy's place, huh? I kind of expected that. You two were quite a pair the last time we were here." Tracey smiled.  
  
I don't smile back. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. We are just friends though. We had a talk one night and straightened everything. So, how are you and the gang doing?"  
  
"You mean just Ash and I?"  
  
"What about Whitney?" I ask in confusion. I kinda wince at her name.  
  
"Well, it's a long story. A touching yet stupid one in fact." Tracey replies.  
  
"We have time."  
  
"Okay," Tracey starts. "Here it goes. A few minutes after you left from the Poke' Center on Plumeria, Ash and Whitney come running in the door. He asks where you were and I replied that you had left. He was quite surprised. Then he came to the thought that it was your decision and shouldn't judge you on it. A few days later, Ash asked Whitney if she'd like to come along for a while. She said yes so we were off. When we camped I always caught Ash daydreaming off into oblivion. Every time I shook him off of it he came into reality whispering: 'Misty.'"  
  
I stare down at my plate that has just arrived and start to pick at my food. I didn't know what to reply to that. I could tell that Tracey wasn't finished so I kept quiet and started to eat.  
  
"One day," Tracey continues. "I was out getting some supplies at a local Poke' Mart and I come back to see only Ash sitting on the bench where I left him. Whitney was gone. I asked where she was but all he replied was that she had her ways. I took to thinking that they had an argument of some kind and lived with it. Heck, I was kind of happy because she isn't the most wonderful person in the world. Ash never told me what really happened between him and Whitney."  
  
"Oh," I say quietly. So, Whitney is gone—and according to Tracey, Ash is here looking for me. Does he really care about me that much?  
  
To be continued (  
  
Before Bed Goodbye:  
  
I thought that my entry was getting to long so I'll put the rest on the next one, okay? That was the main part of breakfast conversation, so you're not missing much. I'm still thinking over and over what Tracey told me this morning. I wonder if I should have told Tracey what I saw that one day in the park…what do you think? ~Misty~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day/ Misty's little love corner:  
  
As I sit there staring at my plate, words fill my head: Of all the things I've believed in; I just wanna get it over with. Tears form behind me eyes, but I do not cry. I counted the days that passed me by. I have been searching deep down in my soul. Words I've been hearing are starting to get old. Feels like I'm starting all over again. Last three years were just pretend, and I said. Good-bye to you. Good-bye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to. I still get lost in your eyes. And it seems that I can't live a day without you. Look in my eyes, and you chase my thoughts away. To a place where I'm blinded by the light, but it's not right.  
  
"Misty?" Tracey asks, seeing my daze.  
  
"Oh," I come back from oblivion. "Sorry, I was thinking of some stuff."  
  
"Misty, if you think I came here on Ash's will, you're wrong."  
  
How did he read my mind? "You're not?"  
  
"No, I want to get you back. I want you to be around us. I want you to be with Ash and I and be friends again. I know he cares about you in a certain way that nobody can. Misty…there is this saying that has been filling my mind ever since you left. And that is…" he was cut off by another voice from behind.  
  
"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, Misty."  
  
I choke on my omelet. I turn around in my chair to see the dark brown eyes that I've sort of feared ever since I left. I feel my own eyes grow soft as I look up at him. I won't cry; I don't want to cry! The tears form behind my eyes, but I force them to stay put and not fall. I open my mouth and tried to speak but my tongue was tied.  
  
"You don't have to say anything." Ash says.  
  
"Ash…" I get out.  
  
"I was as dumb as ever to think you weren't actually hurt when you found me in the park. When I saw those tears streaming down your face…I still was thinking that you were pulling my leg." He rubs his cheek. "And, still what came after that."  
  
I had so much to say, yet so little. It just came barging out in one big blob. "Ash, I'm sorry for spying on you and I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. I should have thought about you and how happy you must have been…"  
  
"I wasn't happy." Ash sighs.  
  
"What?" I am so confused. He kisses Whitney and still isn't happy. "What…what will make you happy?"  
  
"You will, Misty." Ash replies.  
  
My eyes return to their soft state.  
  
To be continued (  
  
Before Bed Goodbye:  
  
Again a three-part story. I know you might be on the edge of your seat, diary, and I'm sorry. But I don't want to make these too long. So, the rest will be tomorrow, and I can't tell you what the ending is like right now! ^_~ You have to wait. ~Misty~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My Day:  
  
Oh, this is such a beautiful day, the sun is out and not a cloud in the sky. Opps! I forgot that you wanted to hear the end of my story! ^_^ Sorry! Well, do you really need too? Just kidding! It feels nice to torment somebody again…and I guess you got the part!  
  
Misty's little love corner:  
  
End:  
  
I feel Tracey's eyes bearing into my back. I also feel his smile, his joyful eyes. I am so touched. I will make him happy? I should get over this stupid thing with Whitney. I should stop being so stupid. I get up from my chair and stare into his deep eyes.  
  
"Ash…I want to make you happy." I reply.  
  
It was too quiet after I said that. Ash's chest puffs out as he breathes heavily. His blank face laughs at me. But, what is this? He smiles. "I want to make you happy."  
  
I laugh a little bit. I feel that I'm going to split a gut; but that would be tremendously rude. " I guess we can make each other happy."  
  
"That's what I wanted to hear. You forgive me?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" I reply. "Ash, you don't need to ask for my forgiveness with a little thing like that. So what if you had a moment or two with Whitney. If you feel that it meant something, you would have gone for the whole package. But, you brought her back to the store and asked for me as an exchange. I'm touched."  
  
"There's no greater exchange." Ash smiles.  
  
I smile back. I have to tell him something though. "Ash…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I wish that I was Whitney that day you took a walk to the park." I say. I feel my face go red, really red.  
  
"I wish you were too." He replies.  
  
My face suddenly turns pale as I look at him with wide eyes. We don't say another word—just stare at each other. I didn't know what I was thinking went I leaned over and kissed him; but I was glad I wasn't sane. How sweet. He actually kisses back. Whitney must have been lucky to have a kiss from him, but I guess the luck was passed on to me. I was lucky. I always had the road mapped out to get to Ash's heart, but I never followed it. Now I took the right turn and ended up at my proper destination. The Misty train had finally pulled into the Ketchum station. I was lucky. Nothing but lucky.  
  
End of continuation(  
  
Before Bed Goodbye:  
  
I am now on a fairy heading for Pallet Town. Ash, Tracey and I are heading there together. Ash and I have grown a lot in our relationship and I'm happy for that. Oh my gosh, this is the last page of your book. I didn't know I wrote that much over the past month or so. I guess I'll have to start another book over and again I will write: Dear Diary. Goodnight ~Misty~  
  
  
  
  
  
*Kelly 


End file.
